


Sweet Dreams

by TheGoldenCrownedMagpie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, POV Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie/pseuds/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie
Summary: Like Pearl, Peridot projects her dreams when she sleeps. Lapis doesn't know this and jumps to conclusions.





	Sweet Dreams

“GOODNIGHT LAZULI!!!” peridot yelled from her makeshift sleeping area on the other side of the barn. While Lapis wasn’t so sure about the whole ‘sleeping’ thing at first, peridot was really excited for some reason, and who was Lapis to deny peridot of something she was excited about. This was probably just going to turn out to be another one of peri’s failed attempts at understanding earth culture anyways. The other reason Lapis thought sleeping might be something good for them to try was that, even though neither of them had really done anything since the Rubys came looking for Jasper, both Lapis and peridot seemed really tired, and apparently sleep is supposed to fix tiredness

.

“Peridot if you don't stop talking neither of us will be able to sleep!” Lapis called over to where the green gem was laying. From where they were lying they couldn’t really see each other, only the faint glow of their gems, for some reason the faint green glow against the pitch black of the rest of the barn was really comforting to Lapis.

 

Eventually, Lapis started to feel consciousness slipping away from her as she lulled to sleep.

 

               *********************

“Oh 5XG what a disappointment.” said a voice that sounded eerily like a less nasally peridot. Lapis’ eyes snapped open to see that instead of peridots soft glow from earlier a violent lime green was filling the barn. Curse the meep morp that was preventing Lapis from seeing whatever peridot was doing.

 

“Peridot I thought we had agreed that we would both be quite tonight so we could try to sle-” and then Lapis realized, that hadn’t been Peridots voice. Not to mention the fact that peri had long abandoned her title as facet-5XG.

 

Someone else was here. 

Someone else was here and they were more than likely from Homeworld.

 

Lapis had to help peridot! There had to be a way for Lapis to save peridot. Lapis gathered herself up and began to plan out exactly how she would pounce on the intruder, judging by their voice they were a peridot, though possibly an era one peridot, but Lapis could still overpower them even then but she wou-

 

“You had so much potential 5XG, why would you just throw it away like this! At least you’ve been doing something though, I hear yellow diamond herself plans to oversee your punishment. What a lucky little traitor.” the gem spat. peridot whimpered.

 

Who was Lapis kidding! she couldn’t go over there, that gem could shatter her on the spot!

 

But she had to help she couldn’t just run away, Peridot needed her help. Luckily Lapis had stolen peri’s tablet the day before and it was still sitting within reaching distance from where Lapis was kneeling. She tapped on the message sending app and pulled up the chat with steven.

  
  


**Peridactyl** : steven!!!

 

**Steven:** peri it’s three in the morning, can this wait?

 

**Peridactyl:** it's me Lapis! Peridot’s in trouble you have to help!

 

**Steven** : ok just hold on! The other gems are on a mission but pearl and I can warp over there on lion. 

 

**Peridactyl** : I think it's another Peridot, hurry!

  
  


Lapis laid back under her blanket and curled up in the tightest ball she could, trying to drown out the strange gems taunts towards Peridot. Lapis knew she had to keep quiet or the gem would see her too.

 

There was a sudden loud bang outside the barn and in an instant pearl and steven were rushing over to comfort Lapis.

 

“Wheres the gem!” Steven said urgently

 

“Just over on the other side of this meep morp, with Peridot!”

 

Pearl and steven slinked around the morp, weapons at the ready when steven stops abruptly.

 

“Lapis the gems not here!” called Steven

 

“Well then she must be around here somewhere,” said Lapis, still hiding behind the meep morp, the lime green glow was still shining brightly and that meant the other Peridot was still here somewhere!

 

Pearl and steven disappeared to the other side of the barn for a moment before Lapis herd pearl say “ wait steven you don't think she thought that-” and then pearl was cut off by her own laughing, actually, both Steven and pearl were laughing, what was so funny!

 

“Lapis, Lapis come here!” steven managed to say through his laughter, Lapis carefully walked over to the other side of the barn. Steven was right, the gem wasn’t there, and peridot was still sprawled across her sheets fast asleep, but something was coming from her gem, a sort of hologram movie.

 

“You see Lapis,” explained pearl, “as I figured out a while ago, gems with their gems in their forehead tend to project their dreams as a hologram.

 

“You can watch her dreams! Here come look!” Steven called.

 

Lapis sat down next to Steven and pearl to watch the green gems dream. In the dream an era one peridot was taunting peridot, the era one peridot had a collar gem and was preparing to step on Peridot. Right before peridot got stomped on through in swung Lapis on a grappling hook!

 

“She knows I can fly right, why would I swing in on a grappling hook?” Lapis asked

 

“Dreams don't always make sense”

 

“Oh.”

 

Dream Lapis was grappling Peridot to safety when she said: “now you don't go getting into any more trouble alright?”

 

“Why would I stay out of trouble when I get to see you when I'm in danger?” Dream Peridot flirted

 

“Maybe next time we can just go for pizza” shoot back Dream Lapis, and then the two dream characters began to feverishly make out.  Lapis blushed so hard her usually cyan skin was verging on navvy territory.

 

“Ok steven time to go home, you have to sleep now!” Pearl said, a few octaves higher than normal. Pearl then rushed steven out of the barn and shouted “just have her sleep with an eye mask over her gem, bye Lapis; goodnight!” and as quickly as steven and pearl had arrived, they were gone.

 

Loins roaring teleportation had apparently woken peridot as the lime green dream projection faded and she began to stir.

 

“Oh hey Lapis, ” Peridot says sleepily, “I had the coolest dream! I um- I'm not going to tell you about it though.”

 

“About that Peridot…”

  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
